<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kittens &amp; Kneazles by Alas_Earwax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032233">Kittens &amp; Kneazles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas_Earwax/pseuds/Alas_Earwax'>Alas_Earwax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:57:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas_Earwax/pseuds/Alas_Earwax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna Lovegood uses the Time Turner to set some things right in the past. She falls in love with someone she never saw coming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>W&amp;N and DLP Drabbles for Graphic Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kittens &amp; Kneazles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1998</p><p>     She had been impulsive and the consequences could have been huge. She had done what no one else was willing to do. Luna Lovegood had changed the fate of Tom Riddle. She had saved him from a horrid future, and the world from his torturous anger. On top of everything, she got embroiled in what might be considered the biggest scandal in magical history. Lucky for her, no one would remember a thing. </p><p>     It all started when she stole a time turner (a story for another time) from none other than Lucius Malfoy, which was quite the feat in itself. The short story is she used it to go back in time and save Tom's mother so that he would not be raised as an orphan. This simple action changed everything. </p><p>     The new past that Luna had created for Tom was near ideal. He had grown up mostly happy, although still fatherless, he was allowed to use his magic and was well loved by his mother. His Father's abandonment caused some minor issues later in school and he temporarily dabbled in dark magic. With his mother's support he turned away from the dark arts. Luna hated to call herself a hero, but she may well be one. </p><p>     Upon her return from 1926 she found the books had all changed to show him as one of the greatest wizards of all time. It was surreal. And only she knew. No one else in the world would ever remember the old history. There would never be a 'He, Who Shall Not Be Named'. </p><p>    That night she read until her head ached with information, finally falling into her bed with a 'thwump!'<br/>
She thought about his new life and the new man that he was. Her secret kindled a happiness deep within her. She had done the impossible. </p><p>A new and dangerous thought crept in as she drifted off to sleep. </p><p>'It wouldn't hurt to go check in on him again. See what he's like at my age. I'll just make it a quick trip..' </p><p>                                                  1945</p><p>     Tom hurried into the shop not noticing the stares that followed after him. Of course they assumed he was there for some kind of dark purpose, but Tom had turned away from that life, whether they believed him or not. Their assumptions, while untrue now, had merit. Although it was still rather rude of them to assume. </p><p>     He made his way through the aisles of rodents and birds, making a beeline for the reptile section. Before he could get there, a small piercing trill caught his attention. </p><p>'What on earth?' he thought. </p><p>     Suddenly, there it was again. He found himself drawn to this noise. His curiosity had gotten the better of him. As he rounded the corner he found himself in a section of the store he had never been in before. It was filled with all manner of fluffy creatures, large and small.</p><p>'Blech' he thought. </p><p>     Then he heard it again, this time much louder and closer. He scanned the cages looking for the culprit, when his eyes fell on the creature, he knew instantaneously that this was the one. There in one corner sat the tiniest creature covered in wild white fur, a thick mane encircled its neck and it stared at Tom with its enormous emerald green eyes. Tom, startled by its appearance, sucked in a quick breath and promptly fainted. </p><p>                                  Some Time Later</p><p>     Tom awoke from his stupor to find himself returned to his dorm room in Gryffindor Tower at Hogwarts. Atop his chest sat the same wild creature he had seen before. </p><p>'How did I get here?' Murmured Tom. 'And you? What are you doing here?'</p><p>     The white, wild beast eyed him questioningly, its tufted tail flicking back and forth. It leaned forward sniffing the air between them. </p><p>     Tom's heart was racing, although why, he did not know. This tiny little ball of fluff was nothing to be afraid of. He was just about to shoo it away when the creature jumped lightly from his chest to the foot of his bed, all the while eyeing him suspiciously. </p><p>     Tom jumped to his feet and scrambled to the other side of the room. More disturbing than the creature's presence, was the absence of any memory of his return to Hogwarts. </p><p>'I'll deal with you later' He said, nodding to the creature. 'First, I have to find out how I got here.' '</p><p>                                         Even Later</p><p>     Tom left Hogwarts and headed straight to the pet store. He was eager to discover what may have transpired when he was there last. As he entered the store owner greeted him happily, welcoming him back. No mention of any strange incidents. Tom smiled, but he had an uneasy feeling. </p><p>'Strange.' He thought. </p><p>      He headed straight for the Wild &amp; Wooly section this time. As he approached he saw someone standing near the enclosure. </p><p>'Excuse me.' He said almost whispering.</p><p>     The stranger turned. It was a young blonde girl, she couldn't have been more than 18. Her pale locks draped across her eyes, framing her icy blue eyes perfectly.</p><p>'Yes sir?' She replied sweetly. </p><p>'I... I... Were you here yesterday?' Tom stammered. </p><p>She leaned in close to whisper.</p><p>'I saw you faint...' she said. 'But I got you home safe...' </p><p>'So it was, you!?' He exclaimed. 'I thought I was losing my mind!' </p><p>'Did you find your gift?' She queried.</p><p>'Gift? You mean that crazy, white, ball of fluff?!' Tom scoffed. 'I did. He's quite the gift.'</p><p>'He's a Kneazle! He'll watch over you always. They're super intelligent creatures. He will be a good match for you. He's loved you since the moment he called to you at the store...' She rambled.</p><p>     Relief flooded over him at once. There was nothing to be afraid of. He had been rescued by this... waif of a girl. She was ethereal. Her feet almost didn't touch the ground. Tom's heart was thundering in his chest now. </p><p>'So... Do you attend school nearby?' Tom asked clumsily. </p><p>     She was clearly dressed in her Hogwarts robes, although they were a little different than he remembered. BesidesPlus they were shopping in Diagon Alley, thus two plus two is generally four. He had asked a silly question, but lucky for him, she was the picture of etiquette. </p><p>'Hogwarts actually. I'm a Ravenclaw.' She said with a sly smile.</p><p>'Shopping for a new friend?' Tom chortled. </p><p>'Yes. A kitten in fact. Their fur feels like magic to me.' Luna cooed.</p><p>     Tom smiled at her, winked and smiled his silly grin. Luna couldn't help but blush. This was intoxicating. She had been near him before but never interacted with him. She was pushing it. </p><p>'I... I have to go... It was nice to meet you.' She managed as she walked away.</p><p>'Wait!' He shouted. 'We haven't been formally introduced yet... I'm Tom. Tom Riddle.'</p><p>Luna turned and grinned at him. </p><p>'Luna. Luna Lovegood.' </p><p>                                               1998</p><p>     It had been one week since her last time hop. As far as she could tell, people were none the wiser regarding her activities. Although the changes were numerous in this new timeline, none had been bad thus far. </p><p>     Her heart pounded when she thought of her last encounter with Tom. She had not expected to meet him. She had visited the day prior and managed to avoid him altogether.</p><p>     After a few hours, reality set in and Luna found herself questioning her decision making skills in their entirety.</p><p>'What am I doing?' She sighed. 'This will never work. He's not in a different time zone, he's in a different time altogether... ' </p><p>     Luna sat on her bed, considering all of the options before her. The more she told herself no, the more her heart called to him. Days passed and Luna could no longer help herself. She decided she would see him again, regardless of the consequences.</p><p>     She took the time turner in her hands once again, grasping it lightly, she spun it. The world swirled away around her and just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. </p><p>                                                1945</p><p>     Luna found herself staring at the behind of a rather fluffy white owl and though it was amusing, was not the ideal position. She immediately ran downstairs, knowing exactly where Tom would be. </p><p>'Ohhhh... This isn't a good idea..' Luna chided herself, all the while still running. </p><p>     She arrived at the door to Professor Slughorns and stood patiently awaiting the class's dismissal. Minutes seemed like hours but finally, it was over and he was there. That silly smile on his face was her everything. Suddenly, he spotted her.</p><p>'Luna! It's you!' He exclaimed. </p><p>     It seemed like forever since he'd seen her last, although he knew it was only days. The smile on her face lifted his spirits like never before. His heart quickened as the distance closed between them. He embraced her automatically and Luna fell into his arms with equal ease.</p><p>She looked up at him and smiled. </p><p>'Kittens and Kneazles...' She blurted.</p><p>'What?!' Said Tom, his face scrunching in confusion. </p><p>'The title of my new book...' Luna replied with a grin. 'It's a love story.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>